Show Humour de noël
by Kikimette Malfoy
Summary: Les personnages de Harry Potter vont à l’émission de télévision de Kim, une célèbre animatrice. Cependant, leur comportement est trop stupide… réussirontils à mettre Kim à bout?


Bonjour à tous!

Me revoilà avec une fic humoristique. Cette fic est une suite à _Quand l'humour passe avant tout_ et _Show Humour Académie_. C'est sûr que c'est peut-être mieux de les avoir lues avant, car dans celle-ci je reprend quelques petits détails de ces fics, mais si vous ne les avez pas lu, ce n'est pas grave, vous n'aurez qu'à déduire…

**Note** : Comme les autres fics ont été écrites bien avant la sortie du tome 6, on ne le comptera pas non plus dans celle-ci.

**Note 2** : Les deux petites chansons sont des inventions de moi-même et comme je ne suis pas très bonne pour écrire des chansons, veuillez être indulgents envers moi, merci!

**Personnages utilisés** : Hagrid, Mme Maxime, Flitwick, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Dobby, Kreattur, Winky, Ron et Draco.

**Résumé **: Les personnages de Harry Potter vont à l'émission de télévision de Kim, une célèbre animatrice. Cependant, leur comportement est trop stupide… réussiront-ils à mettre Kim à bout?

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Jk Rowling. L'idée et l'animatrice sont de mon invention.

J'espère que vous aimerez et j'espère avoir de vos commentaires!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Kim (animatrice) : Bienvenue à cette émission spéciale du Show Humour de Noël en compagnie de certains personnages de Harry Potter. Tout d'abord, je vous présente notre premier invité, Mr. Rubeus Hagrid!

Hagrid entre sur le plateau. Mais il est déguisé en père noël… ou en tout cas, c'est à ça qu'il ressemble le plus. En effet, il est habillé en rouge et il a une ceinture noire. Il s'est teint les cheveux et la barbe en blanc. Il va s'asseoir sur un grand divan conçu spécialement pour lui. Lorsqu'il s'assit, le divan s'enfonce tellement, qu'on dirait qu'il est assis par terre.

Kim : Bonsoir Hagrid, joyeux noël.

Hagrid : Noyeux Joël vous aussi, ma petite dame!

Il donne une tape dans le dos à Kim qui se retrouve trois kilomètres plus loin. Elle revient toute échevelée.

Kim : Alors Mr. Hagrid, qu'avez-vous prévu de faire pendant les vacances de noël?

Hagrid : Pas grand chose en fait. Je vais probablement passer une merveilleux noël en compagnie de Olympe Maxime. On a loué une chambre d'hôtel…Ben en fait, on a loué l'hôtel au complet, comme ça on est sûrs d'avoir de la place.

Kim : D'accord. Maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, veuillez accueillir chaleureusement notre prochain invité, Mr. Flitwick!

Flitwick arrive. Il est habillé en lutin jaune, ce qui contraste énormément avec l'habit de Hagrid. Il va s'asseoir sur un fauteuil conçu spécialement pour lui qui est de la grosseur d'une chaise de bébé.

Kim : Bonsoir, monsieur Flitwick! Joy…

Flitwick : Avant de commencer l'entrevue ma chère jeune dame, j'aimerais vous présenter ma chorale de lutin!

Trois petits elfes de maisons habillés en lutins arrivent. Ces trois lutins sont : Kreattur habillé en vert, Dobby habillé en bleu avec des étoiles et des chapeaux d'anniversaire sur la tête et Winky habillée en rouge.

Kim : Superbe!

Flitwick : Voulez-vous entendre notre hymne qui devient de plus en plus populaire?

Kim : Euh… je ne crois pas…

Flitwick : Slendide!

Il se lève et se fait aller les bras avec sa baguette magique dans une main et les elfes se mettent à chanter :

_Lutin, mutin-tin-tin_

_On va prendre soin_

_Jusqu'au petit matin_

_Lutin, mutin-tin-tin_

_Prendra dans ses mains_

_Tout vos petits besoins_

_Lutin mutin-tin-tin_

_Va aller chercher le pain_

_Et être attaqué par un chien_

_Lutin mutin-tin-tin_

_L'hymne des lutins_

_Noël, la fête des lutins!_

Quelques applaudissements et Flitwick revient à sa place avec un sourire satisfait.

Flitwick : Merveilleux n'est-ce pas? C'est Dobby qui l'a écrite.

Kim : Oui… extraordinaire! (sarcasme) Voici donc notre prochain invité. Veuillez accueillir très fort, Mme. Maxime!

Madame Maxime arrive. Elle est habillée en Mère noël avec un grand manteau rouge. Elle aussi s'est teinte les cheveux en blancs. Elle se dirige vers un divan, à côté de celui de Hagrid et s'y assoie. Elle et Hagrid se donne un gros bec sonore. Hagrid a de la bave qui coule partout et Mme Maxime pleure de joie devant le petit accueil qu'elle reçoit.

Kim : Alors, Madame Maxime, bienvenue au Show d'humour de Noël!

Maxime : Merci beaucoup à vous!

Kim : Alors vous avez l'intention de passer noël avec Mr. Hargrid?

Maxime : En effet… (a un visage rêveur) Il est si doux! On a aussi prévu de déménager ensemble bientôt et on va s'acheter un scroutt à pétard comme animal de compagnie…

Kim : Hmm… charmant (sarcastique). Veuillez maintenant accueillir notre trois derniers invités de la soirée : Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley!

Harry, Hermione et Ginny arrivent, habillés en rouge et or. Ils ont un mot d'écrit sur leur chandail : CAFARD! Ils vont s'asseoir sur trois chaises normales, à côté de Flitwick.

Kim : Je vois que vous avez le mot cafard d'écrit sur votre chandail.

Ginny : Très perspicace!

Kim : Pourquoi portez-vous ce mot le soir de noël?

Harry : Parce qu'on n'a pas été gentils cette année. J'ai essayé d'espionner Ginny, Ginny a essayé d'espionner Hermione et Hermione a essayé de m'espionner. Et Malefoy a décidé que ce serait drôle qu'on ait un CAFARD sur nous… Parce qu'en fait, on a pleins de cafards sur nous, regardez.

Lui, Hermione et Ginny lèvent leur chandail et pleins de cafard sont accrochés après eux.

Kim : Beurk! Dégoûtant.

Hermione : Ah, non, ils sont très bons! Quand j'ai une petite fringale, j'en mange un.

Ginny : Moi aussi. Mais le problème c'est que maintenant, ma vessie n'est plus à la même place. Elle se trouve dans mon cou… J'ai rendez-vous avec un guérisseur de Ste-Mangouste dans 10 ans pour ça!

Kim : Ah… Bon, passons donc aux choses sérieuses.

Harry : Y a-t-il déjà eu quelque chose de sérieux à cette émission?

Kim : Eh bien, comme les imbéciles des autres shows ne sont pas là, j'aurais pensé…

Flitwick : Eh bien, je crois que vous avez pensé mal… Un show de sétévilion…

Kim : Télévision.

Flitwick : Oui, c'est ça, un show de ça avec des personnages comme nous, impossible d'être sérieux! Surtout si ce sont les fêtes! Oh! J'y pense! Dobby a composé une chanson pour Harry, peut-il la chanter immédiatement?

Kim : Euh…

Flitwick : Merveilleux!

Dobby : Dobby peut chanter la chanson à Harry Potter?

Flitwick : Oui, mon cher. Vous allez voir, Harry, vous allez être fier de votre ami!

Dobby s'avance juste en face de Harry et chante :

_Harry Potter, le survivant_

_Le plus grand des grands! _

_Harry Potter, l'élu_

_C'est lui qui nous ému!_

_Harry Potter, le plus généreux_

_Des lutins, il est le seul dieu!_

_Harry Potter, contre le mal, il bûche_

_Comme moi avec mon Potter en peluche!_

Dobby : Est-ce que Harry Potter aime la petite chanson de Dobby?

Harry : Euh… merveilleuse!

Dobby : Oh, merciiiiiiii!

Dobby sort son Potter en peluche et se met à l'embrasser de partout. Harry rougit et se cache derrière ses mains.

Kim : Bon, alors, allons-y maintenant! Comme aux deux dernières fois, je vais vous soumettre au veritaserum.

Hermione : Encore? Quelle sera votre question?

Kim : Je commence par toi! (met quelques gouttes de veritaserum dans la bouche d'Hermione) Qui est l'amour de ta vie?

Hermione : Hagrid. Je l'ai toujours trouvé très sexy. Mais maintenant qu'il est avec Madame Maxime, je n'ai plus de chance avec lui, pour l'instant. Mais un jour, je m'arrangerai pour l'avoir pour moi toute seule! Je le sais, que je serai capable, je le sais comme je mange du papier et comme je mange des cafards!

Elle prend un cafard et se le met dans la bouche.

Kim : Dégoûtant! Hmm… Intéressant! Hagrid le saviez-vous?

Hagrid : Euh… oui, je le savais! Mais… Olympe est… est… est…

Maxime : Je suis quoi?

Hagrid : Euh… grande?

Maxime : AHHHHH! Comment ça se fait que tu le savais et que tu m'en as jamais rien dit?

Hagrid : Eh bien…

Maxime : Toi et moi, c'est fini!

Elle se met à pleurer et s'en va manger chez McDo où elle vide le stock complet de Big Mac, de frites et de filets de poisson.

Hagrid, lui, se met à pleurer et décide de déguster des cafards avec Hermione. Puis, il va chercher plus scroutt et c'est le festin à table. Tout le monde en mange. Mais après en avoir mangé, tout le monde se met à être propulsé partout et c'est la pagaille!

Quand tout se termine, Harry est accroché au mur, Ginny est rendue à côté d'un clochard et fait la quête pour ramasser de l'argent pour elle et sa famille, Hermione est sur le bureau de Kim et elle mange le papier qui s'y trouve, Hagrid est à la ronde et tente de gagner un toutou, Flitwick et les elfes sont à l'église et donnent un spectacle pour la messe de minuit. En plus, Ron et Draco Malefoy sont arrivés entre temps et se dispute pour savoir qui a la plus grande maison!

Après avoir fait des pieds et des mains pour les rasseoir sur les chaises, il ne reste que Harry, Hermione, Ron et Draco pour le show.

Kim : Bon, nous avons perdu quatre de nos invités, nous sommes maintenant encore avec Harry et Hermione. Ron Weasley et Draco Malefoy se sont joins à nous pour le reste de l'émission… Pourquoi êtes-vous ici tous les deux?

Ron : J'espérais qu'il y ait un nouveau concours pour manger des hot dogs!

Draco : Je ne supporte plus mon père, maintenant qu'il est rendu fou à cause de vous et votre émission, alors j'ai décidé de venir pour voir si c'est vous la cause!

Kim : Ah bon. Eh bien maintenant, je vais continuer mes questions sous veritaserum. Je continue avec vous, Draco. (met quelques gouttes de veritaserum dans la bouche de Draco) Qui est votre plus grand amour?

Draco : La fouine de mon père. Oui, mon père élève secrètement des fouines et il y en a une que j'aime. J'aimerais que Maugrey me retransforme en fouine, je pourrais m'accoupler à mon amour absolu et fonder une merveilleuse famille de Malefoy.

Kim : Hmm… je m'imagine déjà… HAHAHAHA! (part à rire et plus capable d'arrêter pendant dix minutes) Euh… bon, un peu de sérieux je vous prie! (regarde ses invités comme si c'était eux qui avaient rient pendant dix minutes) Passons maintenant à… Harry. (met quelques gouttes de veritaserum dans la bouche de Harry) Qui est votre plus grand amour?

Harry : Je n'en ai pas. Je suis asexué. Oui, oui! Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que j'avais des sentiments pour diverses filles, mais en fait, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais asexué. Depuis, j'aime beaucoup plus les elfes et les lutins que les humains.

Kim : Charmant! (sarcastique) Et finalement, Ron! (met quelques gouttes de veritaserum dans la bouche de Ron) Qui est votre plus grand amour?

Ron : La goule dans le grenier. Elle saute dans le grenier, c'est parce qu'elle m'appelle depuis des années. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais su comment aller la rejoindre… vous, vous le savez?

Kim : Non. (claque des doigts pour enlever les effets du veritaserum) Tout le monde est revenu à la normale?

Tous : Oui!

Kim : Enfin… normal… aussi normal que vous puissiez paraître! HAHAHA! Bon, un peu de sérieux. Après la pause, il y aura un concours…

Ron : Vraiment? Est-ce que je peux y participer?

Kim : On verra. Donc, je disais qu'il y aura un concours et un défiler de costume, créer par nos invités.

Draco : Nous n'en avons pas.

Kim : Vous prendrez les costumes de ceux qui sont déjà partis!

Draco : Ils sont beaucoup trop grand…

Kim : J'en ai rien à faire! Pause!


End file.
